the beach house (Kiribaku,bakushima)
by blurbska
Summary: "You always ended up here," The man said. He placed the daisies back into the pot and stood up, his knees popping as he did so. He smiled. Bakugou didn't smile back. After a mishap with addresses, Bakugou lands at the end of the world in a forgotten town. Life both gets easier and harder when he realizes he doesn't want to leave. Very slowburn.


Bakugou rubbed his hands together and leaned on the glass wall. "It's getting fucking cold here, Doug,"

"It's not my fault you don't have an address,"

"I just gave you one-"

"No, you've given me a relative address. I need an exact one,"

Bakugou's nostrils flared. They'd been going back and forth for over half an hour. He was holed up in a suburb in Illinois, and the cold, relentless winter that often overtook the Midwest had finally spotted him hiding out in a pathetic phone booth. She stamped snowflakes onto the glass. Bakugou glared at them.

"I don't know. You were the ones who dumped me here, why don't you know it?"

"We delete the calls and destinations automatically after three minutes,"

"Why?"

Doug slugged around his piece of gum. "Privacy issues,"

Bakugou's eyebrow started to twitch. He gritted his teeth. "You know what, Doug? "

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna call you back,"

"Sure, sure. Just make sure you got that address when you do,"

He hung up, wiggled around in the phone booth, and struggled to pull out his cell. When he finally fished it out, he punched the number in and waited for the damn thing to dial.

Fuck his shitty luck.

* * *

"You're late on a letter to Old Lady Shuzenji," A man with a round face said. His hands were small, and he fumbled with the letter for a second before handing it off to a woman with pink hair.

They were holed up in a small office building. The walls were an ugly manilla, and the only picture that had ever been hung up was a blur of mismatch hues.

Their boss said it was abstract. They said it was a fucking eyesore.

She stared at the letter, flipped it over and read the address.

"She's moved?"

The round-face man nodded. "Yup, she was going on and on about how Chicago was doing her in with all the cold weather. She said it was making her bones brittle,"

"Was it?"

"I dunno, I've never been to Chicago, and my bones aren't brittle. How should I know?'

She shrugged, placed the letter into the 'Move Address' bucket and kept sorting. She was an average woman, but her hair wasn't. It sat on top of her head like a slow explosion. She subconsciously went to scratch at it when her phone started ringing in her breast pocket. She pulled it out with her left hand; the right was still sorting through letters from old women asking to see their grandkids and two-year-olds demanding for an iPad from Santa.

It was a text. She threw a letter about the Science of Flowers into the waste bucket and slid up on her phone.

It was a text from the Courier.

"Denki," She stopped sorting through mail, stopped scratching at the almost-always irritated spot on her scalp. It was a text from the Courier; everything must cease.

The round-faced man- Denki- lifted his head out from his cubicle. "Yeah?"

She smiled and shook her cell. "Guess who's blowing up my phone?"

"I'm terrible at these games, Mina. You're just going to have to tell me,"

She popped her bottom lip out. "You're no fun. It's Bakugou, you know him. He's tall, blonde, always angry?"

"Oh, yeah, I know him." Denki leaned over his cubicle to peek at her phone. "what's he texting you for?"

"He wants an address,"

"For?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, you think I should ask him?"

"It'd annoy him for sure,"

"Yeah, you're right," She grinned mischievously.

"Make sure you call him, though. He'd hate that even more,"

She nodded, pushed the man's contact, and waited for it to dial. He picked up on the third ring.

_"Raccoon eyes,"_ His voice was gruff over the line.

"Bakugou," She smiled. "It's nice to know we're on a nickname basis now!"

"What?" Denki pouted. "you're getting a nickname? That asshole only calls me Dunceface,"

"That's a nickname,"

"No, Mina. That's an _insult_. He's _insulting _me,"

Bakugou was getting impatient. _"Stop fucking talking,"_ he snapped. _"you're supposed to be helping me,"_

"Fine, fine. You're no fun. What're you looking for?"

_"An address,"_

"Can you be more specific?"

He grumbled. There was rustling over the line. _"I'm in Illinois, and it's fucking cold. The house I've been dropped to is fucking abandoned, and nobody knows where they've gone,"_

"Oh! That's Old Lady Shuzenji!" Denki nodded at his observation. "yup, you're out of luck, man. She's moved."

_"You're fucking with me,"_

"No, sir. He's right, sorry. We just got one of her letters this morning with the new one. Did you know that the post office gives you new stamps when you move?"

"What?" said Denki. "that's crazy. How come we don't get new stamps? We _work in the post office_. What if I wanted to make a stamp collection?"

Mina shook her head somberly "The government's always crushing our dreams, Denki. We should start a rebellion."

_"What you should be doing is getting me that fucking address,"_

"So _needy_," Denki teased. He grabbed the bucket off his desk, dug around for the envelope, and pulled it out. He frowned. "Well, that's weird."

Mina turned to him. "What?"

"It's nothing just...I haven't seen this area code in a while," He handed the envelope to Mina. The area code was a string of numbers, but instead of five, it had a sixth one at the end.

_"I'm freezing my tits off. Hurry up and give me the damn area code,"_

"Alright," Mina said. She glared at the code; it didn't sit well with her. It felt foreign and familiar at the same time. She read it to him, and he immediately hung up.

"You're welcome," she sighed, returning her phone to her breast pocket. In the cubicle beside her, Denki's expression was grim.

"What do you think he'll find at that address?"

Mina shrugged. "I dunno, but that's none of our business, right?"

Denki sighed, shrugged, and continued sorting. Mina did the same.

"Hey, look. A new stamp!" 

"Ooh, rip it off and keep it, I want that one for my new collection!

* * *

_**A/N **__Slow beginning I know, I'm sorry. I suck at beginnings but I'll get better the more I do them. The story should kick off at this, though. But, hey! Please tell me how you feel about this! What do you think's going to happen? What do you think I could've improved on or clarified? This fic is only here for you guys, so telling me where things are messy helps me give you guys the best fics!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
